Ghosts of Genocide
by JerrytheYTPer
Summary: The Sequel to Lucario Saga; Lucario's widow Lilly must move on with her life as she investigates a case that hits home. A priest is suspect of participating in Mewtwo's genocide and Lilly must prove his innocence and find the real criminal. Lilly will endure ghostly encounters during her investigation. Rated M for adult situations and rape.
1. A Short Introduction

_**The sequel to Lucario Saga is finally here!**_

* * *

25 years have passed since Lucario, the Aura Guardian, gave his live to overthrow the Communist regime. Most of this play will center around Mewuskovia, which has now become a buzzling metropolis the size as it once was during the time of Sir Aaron with numerous districts, similar to New York City on Earth. The village that the Aura Guardian reigned is now just one of many districts and that particular district, known as Imohara's Mills, is still rather old-style, unlike most of Mewuskovia now, still resembling a simple town one would probably see in the pine forests of Northwest America. The quality of life in Mewuskovia is a lot better compared to 25 years before. The rustic district of Mewuskovia had a statue in the middle with the likeness of Lucario, as an honor to the late Aura Guardian who smote Mewtwo.

Lilly, Lucario's widow, is now 47 and currently deals with Empty Nest Syndrome. Her's and Lucario's son, Spencer, the new Aura Guardian, is 24 years old now and is attending the University of Goldenrod to earn his D.C. (Doctor of Chiropractic). Lilly is rather alone, now. All she has now is Lucario's old friends; Absol, who is still his typical self and Darkrai, who changed very little; and her new job: Deputy Chief of Mewuskovia's Major Crimes Unit, which is headquartered between Imohara's Mills and the Governmental Seat of Mewuskovia, the district of . You may notice that I did not mention Houndoom. Houndoom could not cope with losing Lucario and developed a drug and alcohol addiction, which a heroin overdose ended up killing him 6 years ago.


	2. Interview

As Deputy Chief of Mewuskovia's Major Crimes Unit, Lilly is subject to numerous interviews by the mass media. Today is no different, as she is interviewed by talk show host Carla Gay. Carla has become the new "Oprah" and subjecting Lilly to her first interview not related to any of her cases. We shall start in the middle of Carla's interview of Lilly's personal life.

**Carla: **One thing I notice in your career as a Deputy Chief is that you deal with a lot of heinous crimes. The media has noticed that you get a strong emotional involvement with rape cases. The media has oftentimes caught you in tears during the post trial interviews. Do you have a specific reason why you take rape cases personally?

**Lilly:** Yes. I was a rape victim myself and I will tell you, all rapists are evil trash. I consider myself opposed to the death penalty, but rapists all deserve the hell they gave to their victims. Don't make people worry when rapists move into their neighborhood. Just don't allow them out of prison and we would have less additional rapes that we have to investigate. It will save time and it will save tax dollars.

**Carla:** I notice such strong feelings about this subject. Do you wish to discuss the torture you experienced or am I prying too much?

**Lilly:** I was one of Mewtwo's victims. I would have been killed had my late husband, the Aura Guardian, never rescued me.

**Carla: **I know your husband died in the process of restoring liberty to Mewuskovia. If this is a painful topic to discuss, please let me know.

**Lilly:** I could use a short break.

**Carla:** I will grant that. (to viewers) We will be right back after these messages.

**Announcement:** "The Carla Gay Show" is sponsored by Game Freak—"Giving the people of the world enjoyment, fun and discovery by continuously creating games of superior quality; and encouraging bravery, hope, kindness, dreams and an adventurous spirit..."

* * *

_**The Carla Gay Show is supposed to be PokeEarth's version of "Oprah"**_


	3. Interrogation

Lilly had returned to the Major Crimes HQ from her interview where she proceeded to relax in her office. She opened one of her drawers and pulled one out of a thousand pieces of candy, in this case being a Butterfinger. As she threw the bite-sized nugget into her mouth, one of the office assistants, a Serperior named Darlene, walked in and called her name.

**Darlene:** Lilly! We have a case!

**Narrator: **Lilly turned around in surprise and slammed her candy drawer shut to prevent the shame she feared of being known as a chocoholic.

**Lilly:** (frenzied) Don't scare me like that, Darlene! (calmed down) Okay. Please explain this case.

**Darlene:** The International Bureau of Investigation has arrested a priest they suspect of being a war criminal from Mewtwo's regime. They requested your specific investigation to this since you are a well known rape investigator and this high profile case will need the best.

**Lilly:** Are there still some that haven't faced justice for this atrocity?

**Darlene:** Karol Berkowitz, of Sootopolis City, aged 58 is charged with war crimes, including over 9000 rapes, 69 counts of sodomy, countless kidnappings, abortions, fetal abductions, and murders.

**Lilly:** Was he a prison guard?

**Darlene:** Yes, to be precise.

**Lilly:** Holy sh*t.

**Darlene:** What's wrong?

**Lilly:** I was one of Mewtwo's victims. If this guy is really one of his cronies, I should be able to tell by a careful look at him. (leaves office)

**Narrator: **Meanwhile, Lieutenant Zang, a Zangoose, was interrogating Karol. He was an alternately colored Weavile, which was one thing that the IBI investigators immediately drew a red flag over since one of those wanted for war crimes happened to be an alternately colored Weavile of the same pink and yellow combination. Oddly enough, the wanted criminal happened to be Vladimir Derkowitz and the IBI suspected that the former Navy General lived under an assumed name and became a priest to hide, especially since the last names were so similar.

**Zang:** (angrilly) Why don't you stop lying and confess to those war crimes?

**Karol:** (insistingly) I did no such atrocities! What makes you think I worked for that monster? I have always strongly condemned genocide!

**Zang:** It just so happens that one of the missing criminals happened to look just like you! A pink and yellow Weavile! What are the chances of this being some crazy coincidence?

**Karol:** I am, and have always been, a priest! I am a man of God! I would never support such violence!

**Zang:** (grabs Karol by collar and holds claw to his neck) YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN OF GOD? HOW DARE YOU LIE IN THE FACES OF YOUR PEOPLE, THE BISHOP WHO CONSECRATED YOU, AND THE POPE! YOU B*STARD!

Lilly ran into the interrogation room and pulled out her pistol.

**Lilly:** Lieutenant, you drop him right now! We have not determined his guilt yet! Drop him now!

Zang dropped the priest and backed away and stood by the wall. Lilly put her gun away.

**Karol:** Thank you, madame, for stopping this monster from—

**Lilly:** We are not done yet, Reverend. You deny this heavy stack of crimes the IBI holds against you.

**Karol:** I did no such evils!

**Lilly: **We cannot determine your innocence yet. We need to ask a few questions. Was Karol Berkowitz always your name?

**Karol:** Always.

**Lilly:** Did you have anything to do with the crimes committed by Mewtwo's regime?

**Karol:** My family fled Saru during the reign of O'Hair. I spent my childhood in Hoenn and I have not left since except on an intergalactical trip to Rome! I had no involvement with Mewtwo's evils!

**Lilly:** How can we be sure you are telling the truth. I have seen this b*stard they are searching for personally and you look a lot like him!

**Karol:** I feel sorrow for the torture you must have faced with him, but I tell you, he and I are not the same person!

**Lilly:** We will see about that. I will need to see a body profile. In a few minutes, you will be asked to take all of your clothing off. I will then look at you and that will help me determine if you are telling the truth or if you could be lying. See you in a few minutes. (Lilly left the room)

* * *

_**In case you couldn't tell, I based Lilly off of Brenda Leigh Johnston from "The Closer" (notice the candy drawer)**_


	4. Strip Search

Lilly walked into the hallway where the lineup room window was located. Zang was waiting there.

**Zang:** How did it go? Did you get anything out of him?

**Lilly:** He told me he was innocent. I have my doubts, but we'll see once he is in the lineup.

**Zang:** I should have roughed him up more! I probably could have gotten some information from him!

**Lilly:** Your interrogation techniques could get this whole unit sued! I don't think you want that to happen, do you?

**Zang: **I do not.

**Lilly:** Promise me you'll try to interrogate in a more civil manner, will you?

**Zang:** (grudgingly) Fine...

**Lilly:** Here he comes.

**Narrator: **Karol was brought out into the lineup room. He was stark naked, except for a simple cloth to cover his privates. Lilly took a long look at him. She had a rather puzzled look to her.

**Lilly:** Do you happen to have an official file on Vladimir Derkowitz?

**Zang: **(pulls out folder) Right here! (hands it over to Lilly)

**Lilly:** (as she flips through folder) "Gender: Male." "Alternate colored Weavile". Wow...that's it? Is the IBI basing their whole investigation on this meager description? How ridiculous! This here could easily be classified as racial profiling! It makes the IBI look horrible! I'm sure there's at least 100,000 alternately colored Weaviles on this planet!

**Zang:** Weavile's are savage! All they do is eat our eggs or offspring, rape our children, and destroy our property! Who would allow something like this become a priest?!

**Lilly:** Those are all stereotypes! You are obviously a racist son-of-a-b*tch and I know this guy is innocent! I saw the perpetrator personally and I can tell you that priest is not the one who raped me!

**Zang:** For all we know, your rapist could have had cosmetic procedures to disguise himself!

**Lilly: **I will go all the way to the death camp and gather evidence of his innocence myself! I am sure there are some files left over at the camp about Derkowitz!

**Zang:** The complex is very old! It will be unsafe to navigate through!

**Lilly:** If it proves this man innocent and captures the real monster, that's just a risk I'll have to take!

**Zang:** Well I'm coming with you!

**Lilly:** No you are not! You are in charge of watching Fr. Berkowitz! Perhaps you two could get to know each other. Maybe you could apologize for treating him like garbage! (walks away snidely)

**Narrator: **Lilly went to the desk and gave Darlene instructions

**Lilly:** Give Fr. Berkowitz my cell phone number. Tell him to call me if there is trouble. And tell Zang that if I hear of trouble from him, I will rip his "noble organ" off and burn it!

**Darlene:** Yes, Deputy. Have a nice evening!

**Narrator: **Lilly stormed out of the office and drove home for the night. She was bound and determined to get to the bottom of this. But first she needed to pack!


	5. Packing Up-Getting to Know Each Other

_**Haven't posted in a while! Been so busy with open houses and trying to get ready to move into my dorm! Enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

Lilly to pack for her trip to what used to be Czasuko City. She needed all of the essentials: Her chocolates, her collection of "pumped" music (the kind you would hear in a sports film), a huge wad of cash, her Swanna feather pillows, and of course, her Nittanny Lions Snuggie! As she packed, her door knocked. She went up to the door and opened it. Her old friend Absol was standing there.

**Absol:** Hey! Why are you packing? You aren't moving, are you?

**Lilly: **I'm traveling to what used to be Czasuko City.

**Absol:** Isn't it dangerous there. I figure there is probably nuclear fallout from the destruction of Lucario's Aura Rage.

**Lilly: **I need to go there to investigate a war crimes suspect.

**Absol:** Do you need a traveling companion?

**Lilly:** I am sorry, but I need to do this alone. A priest has been charged with war crimes related to Mewtwo's genocide. I believe he is innocent and was mixed up with one of Mewtwo's guards, who helped forcibly removed his rape babies from his victims. The priest, like this guard, is an alternately colored Weavile. I bet that I could find clues leading to the real perp at the prison.

**Absol**: A pink and yellow Weavile...that sounds familiar. Will you be okay?

**Lilly:** I will be fine. Would you do a favor and watch my house?

**Absol:** Sure.

**Lilly:** Thank you. Let any visitors know I will be gone for a few days and will be back soon.

**Absol: **Will do.

**Lilly:** You're a godsend! I need to finish packing!

**Narrator: **Lilly spent the rest of the night packing and left at about 2:30 the next morning.

* * *

It was the next morning. Lieutenant Zang and Rev. Karol Berkowitz sat in the Zangoose's office at the Major Crimes office. Karol was understandably nervous, being alone with the guy who nearly ripped his head off the day before.

**Karol:** So are you going to curse me out?

**Zang:** Lilly had threatened to have me fired if I messed with you.

**Karol:** Wise idea. You didn't expect an alternately colored Weavile to be a Catholic priest, didn't you?

**Zang:** Not really.

**Karol:** I bet Brother Sever is worried about me.

**Zang:** Sever?

**Karol:** We were at the same monastery for years, that Seviper and I. Society of Jesus.

**Narrator: **Zang shuddered after Karol made that statement.

**Karol:** Did I offend you?

**Zang:** Zangoose and Seviper are natural enemies in the wild.

**Karol:** Of course! I'm also a Pokemon expert. I studied the behavior of wild Pokemon myself during my years at Slateport Seminary! I also studied the ancient legends of Kyogre, Groudon, and—

**Narrator: **Karol was interrupted by Zang's suddent choking and coughing. Zang's face started to turn red and he couldn't stop coughing. One could tell he could not breathe.

**Karol:** Do I need to call 911? Oh, no! I DON'T KNOW FIRST AID!

**Narrator: **Just before Karol got the chance to call for help, Zang heaved and hacked up a massive clump of hair.

**Karol:** WHAT IN GOOD HEAVENS IS THAT?

**Zang:** I'm fine! It's a hairball! Get 'em all the time!

**Narrator: **Zang threw the massive clump of fur out the window where it landed on Darlene's car. Zang suddenly developed a guilty demeanor.

**Zang:** Don't tell anyone, okay?

**Karol:** You will need to tell someone, though. You cannot keep this to yourself. Someone will find out. Your secret's safe with me, though. (short pause) I sense some anger in you. You were rather rough yesterday and you're quick to judge. Your spirit needs something...Do you have a faith? If so, have you practiced it lately?

**Zang: **How do I know you are who you claim to be?

**Karol:** I know you find it hard to believe, but I am not the criminal that you make me out to be.

**Zang:** I don't have time for this. (shouts to guards) WATCH HIM! I NEED TO USE THE FACILITIES!

**Narrator: **Zang left the room with a bitter attitude.


	6. Diner-Camp

_**Warning: May need to make some areas of font larger. I tried to use a font in certain areas reminiscent of handwriting and it turned out rather small. Sorry!**_

* * *

Eight hours had passed and Lilly was eating at a diner not too far from Czasuko City. It was in a little hick town that had rebuilt itself since Mewtwo's regime collapsed. Lilly sat at one of the tables, waiting for service as she read the menu.

**Lilly:** (reading menu) Hm...the grilled mushroom panini looks good.

**Narrator: **A waitress just happened to walk by to take her order.

**Waitress:** Hi! My name is Angie and I will be your server tonight! Have you decided upon an order?

**Lilly:** I would like a grilled mushroom panini with a side salad and a cup of green tea.

**Waitress:** Okay! I will have your meal here in a jiffy! (runs off)

**Narrator: **While she waited, Lilly decided to take her e-journal out.

Day 1- May 27, 3104, 19:12—My first day of my journey into the investigation of Father Karol Berkowitz. I am grabbing a meal and then plan on arriving at the ruins of Mewtwo's main death camp in what used to be Czasuko City. Anything can happen here.

Money Spent Today:

10000 for fuel (I need to get one of those hydrogen cars)

750 for a chocolate muffin

1250 for a frappechino

2000 for a grilled chicken wrap

about 15000 for the dinner I will consume plus the eventual dessert.

Distance traveled: about 768 Kilometers.

The waitress arrived with Lilly's meal.

**Waitress:** One grilled mushroom panini with a side salad and a green tea! Ready for you!

**Lilly:** Thank you! (take food)

**Waitress:** Are you from the area?

**Lilly:** I hail from Mewuskovia. It is between Saru and Orre.

**Waitress:** I've never heard of it! Say, why are you traveling so far from home?

**Lilly:** I am the Deputy Chief of the Major Crimes Unit and we were asked to investigate someone the International Bureau of Investigation suspects of being a war criminal. I am going up north to the ruins of Czasuko City to see if I can dig up some evidence of either his guilt or the whereabouts of the real perpetrator.

**Waitress:** Do you think the man you have is the perpetrator?

**Lilly:** I hope not. The file of the wanted suspect has little match to the man we have. Besides, the man we have is a priest and I doubt a former death camp guard would assume the identity of a priest.

**Waitress: **If you say so. Enjoy your meal! (leaves)

**Narrator: **Lilly went to consume her panini when her Xtranceiver went off. She picked it up and saw that Zang was trying to contact her.

**Lilly:** Hello? Zang? What are you paging me for? It's dinner hour!

**Zang: **(sickly) I thought I'd check on your progress.

**Lilly:** I am fine. I am not too far from my destination and am eating the world's best panini ever! (awkwardly) Why are you paging me from a bathroom?

**Zang:** I had just finished my work day. I ordered cheap egg rolls and chop suey from Sum Ting Wong's place a couple hours ago. No wonder why prices were so cheap! I must have gotten food poisoning! I know never to eat there ag—

**Narrator: **Before he could finish his sentence, Zang retched and then spewed on the other end of the Xtranceiver. It was a really graphic sound, a sound one would really not want to hear while eating.

**Lilly:** Oh, my Lord! Why did you page me in this condition? Get some rest!

**Zang:** (quits puking; looks up to Xtranceiver) Yes, ma'am. (hangs up)

**Lilly: **Way to ruin my appetite, *sshole! (gets out e-journal)

Note to myself: NEVER EAT AT SUM TING WONG'S...EVER!

**Narrator: **The waitress walked by.

**Lilly:** Excuse me, but could I have a take-out box?

**Waitress:** Sure. Can't fit it all?

**Lilly:** (lying) Someone sent me a video that ruined my appetite.

**Waitress:** Oh...that kind of appetite loss. Don't worry! Happens all the time. What video did they send you?

**Lilly:** "Goosh Goosh".

**Waitress:** Ew...that would make me lose my appetite, too! (changes demeanor quickly) Thanks for eating at the Diner by the Road! Here's your bill! If you need anything, please ask! (leaves)

**Lilly:** (holding bill) Wow...I only spent 3000 on this!

**Narrator: **Lilly left her payment along with a tip on the bill and fled the restaurant. She had but a short drive left to reach the camp that once held her bondage.

* * *

It was two hours later and Lilly finally arrived at the camp she was once held at. It was a hilly area, but there were very few trees, only sun-torched grass. There was no sign of life; not even any wild pokemon inhabited the abandoned death camp. Lilly got out of her car and stared upon it.

**Lilly: **So this is the camp, eh? It doesn't look much different now from when I was captive there. It does seem rather lifeless, but then again, it wasn't real lively when I was there either.

**Narrator: **She walked toward the deserted building. She went up to the door and immediately noticed there was a chain lock on it. She used Brick Break on it and it shattered like glass. She creaked open the door and walked inside. She looked around and took in her surroundings.

**Lilly:** (sniffs) Ew...this place still smells like death.

**Narrator:** Lilly's eyes started to glow white light and her body was overcome with a sudden wave of pain that brought her to a trance-like state.


	7. Nightmare?

**~Dream~**

Lilly opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. She found herself inside one of the rooms at the death camp. She looked forward and saw a Gardevior being hung by her hands from the ceiling by a pink and yellow Weavile. She could not tell if it was the priest or not since his face did not show up.

**Pink-Yellow Weavile:** (sadistic voice) Enjoy yourself, b*tch!

**Narrator:** The guard walked toward Lilly. She got a clear look at him and could tell it was not the priest the IBI suspected. As the Weavile neared her, the bad memories started to come back and terror filled her body. She saw the monster's face and it was clearly not the priest's face. However, she was so filled with fear she did not even think about that. She knew that he was going to rape her again.

Her fears were not warranted, though. He did not notice her. He literally walked through her, almost as if she was just thin air. She was dumbfounded. Before she could ask herself what was going on, a dark figure appeared from the shadows. It was a large, bipedal beast. He snickered and she knew at that instant that Mewtwo was sauntering toward the Gardevoir from behind.

**Gardevior:** What do you want? (fought to get out of chains)

**Mewtwo:** Oh, a feisty one! This is good...yeah... (grabs Gardevior) You have not felt pain yet!

**Narrator:** Lilly saw everything. She saw Mewtwo shake her before forcing his way into her. The pain and the bleeding, the screaming, the expressions on her face; to most, this would cause intense horror and sickening. But to Mewtwo, it was music to his ears. Lilly got a good look at the Gardevior's face and realized that it was her old friend, Olympia. She stood in terror as Mewtwo finished her off. A massive flash overtook the area and Lilly was blinded.

**~End Dream~**

Lilly woke up on the floor. She had no idea what had just happened.

**Lilly:** (disoriented) How did I end up on this floor? (gets up) That brought back terrible memories I thought I had left behind. I remembered events, but I hoped I would never remember details again. I was friends with Olympia while I was at the death camp. We were cellmates. She was raped a month before me. She knew what happened to these women once trapped in these torture camps. We would talk with each other when we had the chance—at night, since personal conversation was forbidden while we did our slavery.

**~Flashback~**

**Narrator:** Lilly and Olympia were sitting together one night in a dank, filthy prison cell. Lilly was just thrown in and knew nothing about the camp. Lilly sat opposite to Olympia in the cell, still confused and terrified. Lilly eventually struck up the courage to ask.

**Lilly:** Hello. May I ask who are you?

**Olympia:** (clear Italian accent) Can I trust you?

**Lilly:** My name is Lilly. I hope you can trust me. I need to know if I can trust you!

**Olympia:** We are both fellow prisoners, I assume. My name is Olympia. Where are you from?

**Lilly:** I was kidnapped from my trainer who lived in Agate City in Orre. My owner was lynched after I was stolen by Mewtwo's military when they pillaged Northern Orre. Do you know what it is like here?

**Olympia:** If you have the opportunity, you need to flee. Otherwise, you are doomed to a painful death like I am.

**Lilly:** (fearful) Why? Why are we doomed?

**Olympia:** He raped you, didn't he?

**Lilly:** On the way from Agate to here, I was gang-raped by his Weavile troops. When we arrived, they chained me by the extremities from the ceiling and the floor in a dungeon-like room. Mewtwo snuck up behind me and forced himself into me until I bled out. Now I am stuck in this filthy prison!

**Olympia:** Then he has impregnated you. That was part of the plan. He is creating an army out of his own children of rape which he plans to use to take over the world. I am one month in. Unless you can escape, you are doomed.

**Lilly:** How do you know I am pregnant?

**Olympia:** Mewtwo won't stop until you are pregnant. His doctors will scan the babies using futuristic technology. If the child doesn't resemble him enough or have enough of his powers, the child will be aborted by Dilation and Extraction or Saline Solution and then if you don't bleed to death, he will re-rape you until you bear an optimal child. If your child is desirable to him, at the time of labor, you will be taken to one of his labs where the doctors will cut the child out of you...with no anesthetic. You will certainly die from this. One of your fellow prison-mates will then be forced to carry your body to a furnace. The ashes of the victims are then poured into the local water supply which is used as drinking water by the people of Czasuko City! The victim's torture is then broadcasted all over the prison just to emotionally torture the slaves!

**Narrator:** Lilly was stricken with absolute fear and nausea, especially knowing that she would be one of those victims.

A flash overtook the scene and faded out.

**~End Flashback~**


	8. A Haunting

Lilly woke up out of her flashback and shivered. She grabbed her duffel bag and searched for her sleeping bag, but to no avail.

**Lilly:** Oh, WHAT THE F*CK? I FORGOT MY F*CKIN' SLEEPING BAG! (mood changes quickly; reaches into bag again) Oh, thank heavens! I remembered my Penn State Snuggie! (pulls out Snuggie and slips it on)

**Narrator:** Lilly heard a ghoulish voice in the distance. It was female and had a light Italian sound. Lilly was confused and wondered who it could be.

**Lilly:** (gets up) I wonder who that voice could be? (looks down at puddle and realizes how retarded she looks with a giant sleeved blanket) (sarcastically) Geez, I wonder why nobody wears these in public like advertised?

**Narrator:** Lilly followed the direction of the voice. It was deeper in camp. As she moved inward, the voice sounded rather familiar. Not only was the voice familiar, but she somehow recognized the tune. _"I dreamed a dream in time gone by...When hope was high and life worth living..."_ Lilly followed the voice as she neared deeper. The song became clearer as she came closer. _"I dreamed that love would never die...I dreamed that God would be forgiving..." _Lilly was getting frustrated. She really wanted to know what this song was, who this voice was. She started to run toward the voice. _"Then I was young and unafraid...And dreams were made and used and wasted...There was no ransom to be paid...No song unsung, no wine untasted"_ Who was this? Lilly started to sprint for the voice. Her eyes started to water. Something was finally starting to click. _"But the tigers come at night...With their voices soft as thunder...As they tear your hope apart...As they turn your dream to shame..."_

**Lilly:** (emotions start to overtake her) This can't be who I think it is!

**Narrator:** Lilly finally reached an empty room where she knew the voice was coming from. She could not see any figure, but she knew that the voice came from here.

**Ghoulish Voice:** (musical accompaniment comes in)

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

**Lilly:** (sorrowfully) OLYMPIA!__

**Ghoulish Voice:**

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed (pause with music)  
Now life has killed the dream...I dreamed._

**Lilly: **Why am I hearing Olympia's voice? Am I dead?

**Narrator:** The spirit of a Frosslass appeared behind her.

**Frosslass:** (French accent) You are not dead... (Lilly turns around to see her) ...we are.

**Lilly:** (fearfully) Are you a ghost?

**Frosslass:** All of us are.

**Narrator:** With this, a wide variety of Pokemon and human specters arose to greet the living Lilly.

**Lilly:** (to Frosslass) Who are all of these spirits? Who are you?

**Frosslass:** We are the spirits of Mewtwo's victims. I am Claudette DeCoolette. You were forced to carry my body when the man rescued you.

**Lilly:** You faced enough torture here. Why aren't you in Heaven?

**Frosslass:** We cannot move to the Afterlife until justice is served. Some of Mewtwo's servants have gone unpunished. We wander the locations of our untimely deaths, making the best of this personal Hades.

**Lilly:** If that is the case, do you know how many perpetrators remain?

**Frosslass:** The ones who ran these torture factories—one. There remain others, but they did little more than arrest us. This one that remains is the feared one—Navy Commander Vladimir Derkowitz. A year before Mewtwo was overthrown, he was elevated to Navy Commander. Before, he ran these rape camps, always taking some action himself. His eyes were cold, gray, dead, one of them burnt. He had tattoos all over his chest of various Marxist symbols.

**Lilly:** Thank you for the description. I need a good description of the perpetrator. I am helping with the investigation of a priest. He was suspected of being the general we speak of. His name is Karol Berkowitz.

**Narrator:** The spirit of a Gothitelle hovered toward Lilly.

**Gothitelle: **(accent similar to Eastern European) He and I were close friends over the internet. We ran an international anti-Communist website, I from Czasuko City, he from Sootopolis. He was webmaster and I collected first hand information of the oppression...that is until I was caught, tried, and raped by Mewtwo and Vlad. Mewtwo got me pregnant and I died from the procedure.

**Lilly:** That was horrible for you, wasn't it. (Gothitelle nods) Well, I am here to put you guys to rest. I am searching for documents on Derkowitz and hope to put him behind bars for good. By the way, I heard this one song a moment ago and I know it was sung by one of you. Where is Olympia?

**Olympia:** I am here, Lilly.

**Narrator:** Lilly turned around to see the spirit of her old friend, Olympia.

**Lilly:** Olympia! (runs to her, but realizes she cannot hug a spirit)

**Olympia:** What are you doing here? I see you escaped Mewtwo, but why did you come back?

**Lilly:** I am on a mission to save one wrongly accused of Derkowitz's crimes and find the real perpetrator.

**Olympia:** I can help you find some documents on him. They can be found in the file cabinet in one of the offices. Follow me.

**Narrator:** Lilly followed Olympia out of the large room until she reached the old office. She pulled one of the drawers out and started to search for Derkowitz's file. She pulled out a folder and scanned each bit of information carefully.

**Lilly:** "Derkowitz, Vladimir I. Age, 45. Sex, Male. Species, Weavile. Coloration, pink body with yellow fan-like protrusions all over body along with silver claws."

**Narrator:** She pulled a photo of Derkowitz out from the folder to compare to the photo she had of Fr. Berkowitz. The two had very little in common appearance-wise.

**Lilly:** WOW! The IBI's information is highly inaccurate! Vladimir had a vertical scar on his left eye! How odd...Vladimir's sclera have different colorations. One eye is yellow while the other is white. The irises are also unique. One is blood red while the other is green. His teeth are also extremely sharp looking!

**Narrator:** Lilly then noticed something odd—Vlad's file was made of a more recent paper, unlike the other files located in the office. Lilly realized that this was not the original file, but rather a recent scan! Someone had been into his files! Lilly developed suspicions. Was Vlad closer than she thought?

**Lilly:** Olympia, was Vladimir here recently?

**Olympia:** I saw him about a month ago. I hid as soon as I saw him out of fear. I wondered what he was here for.

**Lilly:** I see another note here. (pulls out a recently written sheet of notebook paper) "Giovanni LaGengé. Xtranceiver #19820832. Take out Mewuskovian Major Crimes Unit members before they realize I still exist. Also take out the priest after he takes the fall for me." Oh, no! The LaGengés are going to take my team out! I need to warn Zang!

**Narrator:** Lilly immediately picked up her Xtranceiver and called Zang's Xtranceiver.


	9. Rude Awakening-Just Before You Go

Zang was fast asleep at the time Lilly called. His bed was empty for his wife had not come home from the bar yet. She usually didn't return until the morning. Zang actually seemed to have a peaceful sleep, knowing he wouldn't have to hear his wife b*tch at him the whole night. "You love work more than you love me!" "Why won't you give me kids?" "Who was that you were just talking to?" The Xtranceiver rang, waking up the sleepy Zangoose.

**Zang:** (answers Xtranceiver) (YAWN!) Who is it? Hello?

**Prank caller:** Is your refrigerator running?

**Zang:** Yeah...

**Prank caller: **You better go catch it!

**Zang:** (growls and hangs up) Damn hooligans.

**Narrator:** Zang fell back to sleep. However, someone else called. Grudgingly, he answered again.

**Zang:** Hello?

**Telemarketer:** Hi, Billy Mays here for the Big City Slider Station, the fast and easy way to press and cook delicious sliders!

**Zang:** Billy Mays died over a thousand years ago!

**Narrator:** Zang hung up and fell asleep...again. Alas, it was never meant to be. The phone rang yet again. Zang turned red with rage and answered again.

**Zang:** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

**Recorded Message:** My name is Barack Obama and I approved this message.

**Narrator:** When Zang heard that first sentence, he snapped.

**Zang:** (screaming with rage) I DON'T F*CKIN' APPROVE OF YOU! YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALMOST A THOUSAND YEARS AND YOU SUCKED BACK THEN! I DIDN'T EVEN LIVE IN YOUR COUNTRY BACK THEN! WHY THE F*CK ARE YOUR MESSAGES STILL CIRCULATING THE LINES, NO LESS ON POKEEARTH? EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WAS A F*CKIN' LIE! (slams Xtranceiver) Have a nice f*ckin' day! (Xtranceiver rings again) SH*TTING' F*CK! (answers) WHO THE F*CK IS THIS NOW?!

**Lilly:** (on other end) Excuse me? What's the meaning of this?

**Zang:** IF THERE ISN'T A GOOD REASON TO CALL, THEN EAT SH*T AND DIE IN A HOLE, B*TCH!

**Lilly:** Lieutenant Zang! How DARE you talk to a superior like that!

**Zang:** Excuuuuse me, princess!

**Lilly: **Never mind this! I need to warn you! The LaGengés have been hired by the perpetrator to kill the whole Major Crimes Unit! You need to warn everyone on the squad!

**Zang:** I knew it! The priest would try and have us killed!

**Lilly:** YOU RETARD! THE PRIEST IS NOT THE BAD GUY! THEY HAVE A HIT ON HIM, TOO! They plan on killing him after he takes the fall for the real perpetrator's crimes.

**Zang:** So Karol Berkowitz is _not _the bad guy?

**Lilly:** You're head is so thick sometimes! Our real bad guy, _Derkowitz_, hired the LaGengés to kill us!

**Zang:** We have Mob Boss Giovanni on our wanted list for murder for hire, among other crimes! They were involved in a long and drawn out war against another crime family, the Sneasellis! Typical—Ghost vs. Dark.

**Lilly:** Just grab Karol and go the the police station!

**Zang: **(yawns) I will...in the morning...

**Narrator:** Zang fell back asleep. Lilly was clearly p*ssed. She might have well stuck her head into the other end of the Xtranceiver just to yell at him.

**Lilly:** (angrily) NOW!

**Narrator:** Zang jumped out of bed with the shock of her yelling. However, when she hung up, he fell back asleep, ignoring her orders like a stubborn *ss. What a dick...

* * *

Lilly realized that she needed to leave real soon. She knew Derkowitz would try and kill her. She tried to leave the camp, but Olympia stopped her.

**Olympia:** Where are you going?

**Lilly:** I need to capture this b*stard!

**Olympia:** You need to see something just before you go. It is urgent!

**Narrator:** Lilly followed Olympia to a building located about a kilometer from the entrance of the camp. Lilly noticed at first glance that it was a dump. She tried to open the door, but it just fell backward. Olympia led her inside and what Lilly saw shocked her. There were large tubes everywhere and they were each filled with a green fluid. There were wires, pipes, and lights everywhere. How it still had power was not known.

**Lilly:** Why is there still power to this building?

**Olympia:** This lab is run from a crystal of Uranium-238. It has a half-life of 109 years. This building, unless destroyed, will be powered forever. How it is powered does not matter! What matters is what these tubes contain!

**Narrator:** Lilly looked closer at these tubes. What was inside started to bring terror to her. Each tube had a Mewtwo-like figure wrapped in wires.

**Lilly:** (with slight terror in voice) Olympia, what are these?

**Olympia: **When Mewtwo learned of the Aura Guardian's arrival, he had his children put in a state of suspended animation. He knew that if he was destroyed, he would still wreak havoc somehow.

**Lilly:** Over 100 Mewtwos?! They need to be destroyed!

**Narrator:** If that wasn't a shock enough, another disturbing detail came to her eyes. She saw that some of the tanks were empty.

**Lilly:** Were these tanks always empty?

**Olympia:** I first came here 10 years ago. I have not been here since until today. Not all of them were empty. Most of them still had clones. Some were empty then, though.

**Lilly:** Could someone be taking these clones for their personal use? I hope to God that what I fear is happening isn't!

**Olympia:** You need to warn your partner! For all we know, these clones could be used by Derkowitz himself!

**Lilly: **...or other future foes of ours! I need to call Zang!


End file.
